Conventional automatic cleaning appliances, such as washing machines, dishwashers, and dryers, for example, typically operate on a consumer article using one or more cycles of operation. The cleaning appliances may often treat the consumer article using a resource such as a treating chemistry. Typically, the cleaning appliance will dispense the treating chemistry into a sump or other mixing area of the appliance, where the chemistry is mixed with water and then applied onto the consumer article.